Intensity
by tiger eye8
Summary: Kagome has a lethal and rare heart disease and Sesshoumaru has the power to envade dead peoples minds after they die. They cross paths one night


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the characters. The plot is mine though don't steal it.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes dead locked with the young woman in front of me her hazel eyes showing her exhaustion but they stilled blazed with anger. Just from the way her eyes flashed at his that she new she had already lost the battle. Her sword was so beaten by his Toukijin it looked more like silver Swiss cheese as did her armor. With her body covered in assorted bruises, cuts, and lacerations. Sesshoumaru was the exact opposite, his Toukajin unscathed as was Sesshoumaru. The young lady's arms were shaking and her breathing was increasing and more sweat was beginning to format her temples.  
  
"The poison from claw has gotten past the magic the priestess put on you and is now attacking your heart, and now wench your defenseless." Sesshoumaru said raising the Toukajin above his head.  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru. you thi. you think that . you've defeated me, but I still got a. got a. trump card." The lady said in between pants and gasp of breath and clutching the deep gouge where Sesshoumaru had dug his claws into her side.  
  
"You are boring me woman, the poison is going to kill you in a few minutes, you can hardly talk, but you still say that you have a way to defeat me. The poison must have affected your brain faster than I thought. Still you need to face the facts that you don't have a chance in hell to beat me." Sesshoumaru said in a lazed voice.  
  
"You don't have to be a senseless murder like your mother... change... before it's to late Maybe my sacrifice will change you Sesshoumaru" said the young woman.  
  
But Sesshoumaru didn't even retort to this, but instead shot towards the woman with god like speed, his eyes glowing read and pupils blue, screaming "Don't you ever talk about her like that". He thrust his sword through her left chest cavity and followed up with a poisonous claw to her right jugular vein. Crimson blood mixed with a slight touch of Sesshoumaru's poisonous liquid oozed out of her neck and blood slid out her chest and down the blade of the Toukijin and dripped off the hilt and to the ground.  
  
Her eyes became glassy and lifeless and her lungs and heart slowed and then stopped. Her muscles relaxed and she dropped onto his shoulder. He reached a clawed hand up to her face to push her of his shoulder, but the second he touched her a chain reaction started and Sesshoumaru was immediately slammed into the ground with such force it made a slight crater in the ground. The sky became filled with lightning bolts, the wind picked up to unimaginable speeds far greater than that of a hurricane. Bolts of lightning shot to the ground and caught fire to the trees and grassy ground below. The wind was whipping Sesshoumaru around like a rag doll. The blowing wind caused the flames to become large and before soon Sesshoumaru and the lady were surrounded by an inferno  
  
"What in the Seven hells is going on here. Woman you're doing this I know it and I Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands order you to stop it now!" Sesshoumaru barked into the wind.  
  
But Sesshoumaru's words had no effect what so ever and the winds became stronger and the flames became larger. Then Sesshoumaru's other sword the Tenseiga began to rattle and shake violently. The Toukijin was not rattling or shaking but glowing darkly. Then a purple bolt of lightning shot from the sky like an arrow and struck the young woman's body and it too was being consumed by fire. Now the flames were taking form but it wasn't recognizable yet. A torso with connecting arms then a head, the face coming into focus and more proportional and then it became legible. It was the face of the woman he had killed and burned in the flames.  
  
"This is my sacrifice, this is my gift, use this to change yourself" the woman said.  
  
"Damn-it woman, what in the hell are you doing and what are you talking about" Sesshoumaru screamed over the wind  
  
She reached out a flaming hand and clasped his midsection and yanked him up to her face and then the flames turned purplish-blue. Sesshoumaru yelling his head off from pain of the flames, however the flames weren't burning his flesh. His eyes flashing in between their normal amber and the unusual blue. Then the flames changed color and became completely purple and then exploded.  
  
Sesshoumaru was hurtled through the air from the strength of the explosion, slung far across the lands. His body badly bruised and beaten crashed into the shore of a lake surrounded by forest. For hours he sat there for countless hours unconscious day and night passed and then he came to. His right leg was dislocated at the joint but that was the real only bad injury he had suffered and his demon powers were already healing them at a swift pace. The joint in his right leg he could set easily back into place, but a lot of his energy had been lost and would be needed back before he could do much. He would need food and water, but he had the water right here in font of him.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his shin with the one arm that he had and set it back in to place. Most of the muscle that had been torn was healed from the speeded demon recovery power however he couldn't use his demon speed, but he could stand and walk. He would have to wait until the rest of the muscles healed to run at full speed. But the rest of his body was in working order.  
  
I wandered down the forest for 7 or 8 minutes until I found a group of brown and Tan rabbits he captured and ate all but one. He got some energy back and he was able to run at a third of his full speed. He walked around for a while and it looked like he wouldn't find anything in the forest until he found the lizard demon. It sat there thick scaly gray skins with its spine protruding out its back. Its powerful jaws ripping apart a human man and eating the mans innards and then eating the rest of the man.  
  
Sesshoumaru's full blooded dog demon sense of smell told him that a larger amount of humans were eaten by the lizard demon. Slightly wishing that he still had his sword the Toukijin that had been made from the fang of the demon named Goshinki, he stalked towards the lizard demon. His hand sprouting with green poisonous liquid and then made a lung for the demon. My claws made contact write on contact and ripped it side open yellow odorless liquid along with bone and parts of flesh and muscle tissue went flying to the ground, its right lung completely visible to the naked eye. Taking out my whip I rapped it around its leg and pulled it the ground, then yanked it in to a group of trees. It came out angrier than ever shooting balls of acid at Sesshoumaru. Since Sesshoumaru could only move at 1/3of his speed it was little hard to dodge, but not much. Sesshoumaru pocketed the whip, jumped over the monster and slashed off it right arm. The lizard demon slung it's tail at him but missed, Sesshoumaru jumped onto its back and sent his clawed hand into its protruding spine pumping as much poison as he could then he grabbed onto its spinal cord and ripping it out. The same yellow fluid sprayed out, the demon howled in pain but unable to move and in seconds died.  
  
He walked over to the cut off lizard demon arm and fused it to his nub that was cut off from his Halfling brother Inuyasha. But the second the arm became part of him a strange feeling came over him like a sheet of icy cold rain water. Some type of knowing invaded his mind and told him to look in the roof of the demons mouth and his own hi level of curiosity pushed him into doing, like having your friends taunt you until you actually do something. He pushed open its mouth looked inside and found a piece of the sacred jewel shard that could grant you one wish good or evil. Using newly fused lizard demon arm pulled it out and put it in a pocket on his pants. Grabbing the beast by the mouth with my natural pale white clawed hand and using a little of his demon strength, he dragged it to a spot in the forest that was missing trees. He started a fire and cooked the meat of the demon.  
  
Never before had eaten so viciously and savagely, he wasn't sure why but whatever the woman did to him had made him hungry. He stared at the setting sun, the setting sun created some sort of harmony between the sky, the ground, and everything in between. He turned his head Northeast in the direction of Inuyasha and his group past forest and lakes.  
  
______________________________~~~~_____________________________________  
  
"Does he always have to be such an ass all the time? Inuyasha constantly pisses me off I'm always calling me weak human actin like he's some big bad demon." huffed Kagome.  
  
"I'll agree with you there Kagome. But underneath it all I do think that he cares for you under the tough guy act he cares for you." Sango said in a caring voice.  
  
"Ha, that annoying Son of a Bitch, he cares about saving his ass and that's it. If we were stuck in a volcano full of molten lava and he could have had the chance to save us all but had to risk his own life, he'd screw all our asses." Kagome screamed.  
  
"Wench, I heard that. Say one more thing like that and I'll make you regret it, ya hear me." Inuyasha barked down from a tall red cedar.  
  
"Go straight to the farthest depths of hell you bastard. Come down, I dare you I'll send an arrow so far up your ass they'll have to yank it out the tip of your head" Kagome roared drawing an arrow.  
  
Inuyasha had jumped out of the tree just like he had promised but his eyes and face showed his incredible surprise. Kagome had his arrow pointed right between Inuyasha's eyes. She quivered with tamed rage and lowered the bow and arrow. He was always bringing up the same thing lately that made her angry. Once he had come clean with what his wish would be that he wanted to wish back Kikyo's old body and soul back into existence. Ever since then all he's been doing is bragging about how what a great person Kikyo was and how beautiful she was. That Kagome didn't compare to her and that gave Inuyasha even more reasons to call her "Weak human and Helpless Wench". All week long she was taking his crap, but when he yelled at her for saving his neck from Kikyo set her off. He was screaming that she was in his way and that he had almost gotten through to her. That was a pack of lies.  
  
"So what the hell is your problem Kagome? Still mad about what I said earlier. Inuyasha said his surprise fading.  
  
What do you really think I've been screaming my head off for the past 5 minutes?" Kagome bit back.  
  
"Well Inuyasha you did scold her for saving you from Kikyo as she was about to put an arrow through your forehead." Miroku said knowingly.  
  
"For the last time damn-it, she wasn't trying to kill me, I was talking to her, and she was on the edge and about to put down her bow when her reincarnation decided to put an arrow through her ribs." Inuyasha spat out.  
  
"Nice going Jackass, your an insensitive jerk you know" Sango said eyes showing her disgust.  
  
With out another word Kagome sat down and stalked off into the forest to blow off some steam. Her hair flipping around in the billowing wind. Somewhere near the center of the old forest they were by. Clutching her chest where her heart washer breath was short and she felt cold and weak. She had a rare type of heart disease that had no cure magic or modern cure. They didn't even know what had caused it; she only knew that it was there she hadn't told anybody about it other than Kaede. She knew that she truly only had one or two more years before she died. She was hopping that the jewel of the four souls would be completed before then though. Really they had most of the jewel competed.  
  
The rest of the jewel shards they thought were with Naraku and he probably knew this. She began to walk further Southwest to try and ease the pain that was being caused by the heart disease. The canopy was growing thicker and the trees were becoming taller and older. Then she sensed it a jewel shard.  
  
"I guess I should go back and get the others but I'd just be proving Inuyasha's point. If I was strong enough to not cry then I should be able to take on this beast and I only feel one anyway." Kagome said out into the dark of the forest.  
  
Grabbing the replacement bow she hid on herself and stringing an arrow she set off after the jewel shard. 


End file.
